The Paw That Changed Zira
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What if Zira took Kiaras help insead of dying? -complete-
1. Prolouge

Zira hung over the cliff, the raging waters and logs below her.

A force of nature not even the strongest of lions could survive.

And yet even though this wicked lioness.

This monster of a mother

This former queen of the Pridelands under her beloved Scars rule.

Married to the one responsible for the death of his own older brother.

Even with so much evil surrounding her and her family, she tried helping her.

"Zira," Kiara cried reaching to her evil great aunt "Give me your paw,"

Yet Zira swated this jesture away. For her own hatered of Simba, the Pridelanders, and now even her own children had totally consumed her.

She lost her mind, and fell to her death. The thought of being reunited with her beloved putting a creepy smile on her face. A smile that would forever haunt Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani.

Yet, even in death, Ziras tourment may not have ended.

For then she'd know the truth.

She'd know her entire exsitence, her training of Kovu, her plans. Were all for not. For Simba was not the killer of Scar.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were!

* * *

And yet...

What if it played out differently?

What if Zira took Kiaras paw?

Would she be welcomed into the Pridelands as well?

Would she return home and live out her life an old widow lioness?

And what if she ever came face to face with the hyena trio?

Let's find out shall we?

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Enlightening

Zira hung over the cliff, the water and logs rushing below her. Awaiting for the evil lioness to fall into them and take her to the afterlife.

"Zira!" Kiara cried "Give me your paw!"

Th princess extened her paw to the the evil feline

Zira looked back at th water, then back at Kiara

So many thoghts racing through her mind at a million miles an hour.

"Why is she trying to save me?" Zira thought "So she can have her pride and my outlander trators end me instead? No, she's not like that. But what of Simba? He'd probably enjoy that. Another simple banishment won't suvice for all I've done now.

Yet then Ziras mind raced to a memory. One that haunted nearly every night she slept

* * *

-Flashback-

The rain fell upon PrideRock, putting out the fire that now engulfed it. Which created a lot of steam for the hyenas to escape back to the Outlands.

Zira had hid her cubs in a safe place away from the violence, and ran back to help her husband. Yet when she got there.

"No," she said seeing her love. The rain hid her tears as she moarned over Scars dead body. Torn up and bitten into by the hyenas.

Yet of coure Zira would never know it was them, she thought this all the work of Simba

-End Flashback-

* * *

"No!" Zira thought "I won't let it end like this! I won't let him live for that! Simba must be punished! Even if I have to do it myself!"

Zira grabbed onto Kiaras paw who in turn pulled Zira up to safety

"Kiara! Simba said looking down at his daughter and Zira. He helped Kiara up.

Zira began to cry. It was the second time Kovu and Vitani had ever seen their mother do that. The first was when she told them about Scars death for the first time.

"I'm so sorry," Zira bawled "It's just, Scar, my husband. Sueley you know that love don't you Simba? Look at your family."

Tears flowed from the lions eyes

"Don't you know how it feels to lose someone you hold so close to your heart?"

"Yes," Simba said "Yes I do,"

"Huh?" Zira said suprised

"Zira," Simba said "It's time you know the truth about your beloved. Perhaps it will help you to let go of your hate,"

With that Simba began to tell Zira the story of how Scar killed Mufasa, along with what happened after he fought his uncle for the Pridelands.

* * *

**How will Zira react to the truth?**

**More l8ter **


	3. Welcome To the Pridelands

"And that's everything," Simna said

Zira stood there on the ledge of the cliff. Dumbfounded, shocked, and secretly appauled.

Vitani and Kovu were also suprised

"All those years of planning...and we wee going after the wrong guy!?"

"Aunt Shenzi killed my dad," Vitani said

Back in Scars rule, the hyena trio used to babysit he and Ziras cubs. Hence they gave the trio the nickname of aunt and uncles.

Zira however was disgusted, not by the truth though. By Simba

"Lies," Zira thought "He thinks I don't know my own husband?"

Zira hadn't heard Scar confess to killing his brother. As she was getting the cubs away from the violence and fire.

"And to hang the hyenas out to dry? Shenzi and I were practically best friends!"

Yet even as disgusted as she was, she swallowed her pride and took it all in as truth. Unleashing more tears

"My husband was a monster! I was mated to killer!" Zira cried

"It's okay now Zira," Kiara said "You now know the truth, you can let go of your hate,"

Vitani looked at her mother "You can start over with us mom," Vitani said "We can be a family again."

Zira climbed up

Some of the Pridelander lions expected her to attack Simba, yet she didn't

"My king," Zira bowed to Simba

Everyone was in awe at that

Yet Simba wasn't convinced

"You may stay in the Pridelands, yet my trust in you will have to be earned," Simba said

With that Simba began stating a few rules Zira had to now follow. She would sleep out side PrideRock as Kovu had once before, Zazu would keep an eye n her at all times. And if she ever harmed another lioness she would be banishe back to the Outlands.

"I agree to those terms," Zira said. Saying that made her sick to her gut

With that te new, united pride went home

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. The True Killers of Her Beloved

A few weeks had passed now, and the new uniting of Pridelander and Outlander lions was going great. Nobody was fighting anymore, Vitani had made friends, and of course Kovu and Kiara were so in love.

Zira felt it all disgusting

"How could they turn their back on me?" She thought looking at all the love and friendship that surronded her "Have my followers forgotten what Simba did to us? What he did to Scar?"

Still she refussed to believe everything he had told her.

At the very least she didn't go to bed hungry or thirsty anymore, the Pridelands were after all full of food. Of course she still felt annoyed that Zazu had to keep an eye on her all the time. It took every ounce of her will power to resist the power urge to kill and eat that pesty bird. Yet one screw up and Zira would be back to sqaure one. And their would be no army of loyal followeres to help her in her enemies downfall this time.

Or were there?

* * *

A few more weeks later, Zira was walking towards the Outlands.

"What may I ask are you planning on doing?" Zazu asked her thinking she was up to no good

"Today is my son Nukas birthday," she said. If any good came out of all this for Zira, it was knowing to true appriciation of her first born son. Kovu and Vitani also paid their respects to Nuka, yet went to place where he died instead. Also Zira thought if Zazu saw them talking togeter that'd it'd be suspicus, and he'd alert Simba.

"Oh," Zazu said feeling akward

"Please," Zira begged "Just this once, leave me be,"

Zazu hated to disobey Simbas orders, yet this was worth of exception. The little blue bird flew off

Zira sat on the edge of the Pridelands, near the very river where Kovu and Kiara first met.

"How blind I was," Zira thought "How could I not see it? Love was blossoming between them, and I foolishy let it grow stronger. I failed before I began,"

Zira began bawling "I LET KOVU AND SIMBA KILL YOU SON! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WILL AVANGE YOU!"

Zira wiped her tears. "But how?"

"Why are you crying?" a voice asked

Zira looked up to where the voice came from, only to see a hyena pup in the Outlands

"A hyena?" Zira thought "I thought they ran off,"

"Why are you so sad?" the pup asked again

"Where did you come from?" Zira asked

"Shenzana!" A certain female hyena with super cool bangs said coming to wher he pup was, followed by a male hyena with bussy eyebrowns, and another with a long tounge

"Shenzana I told you not to run off like this," Shenzi said "You had your father, Uncle Ed, and I..."

"Shenzi!"Zira said

The hyena trio looked up to see Zira

Both equally suprised to see the other

* * *

**What happenes now?**

**(Sorry, no evil alliance)**

**More l8ter**


	5. Death

They just gazed at eachother both so full of shock and awe that the other was still alive

After a few moments Shenzi snapped out of it and said

"Ed, take Shenzana home,"

Ed did as he was told

Shenzana was confussed as to why her mother wanted her to go home

Yet Shenzi just said "Go, now!"

Ed grabbed the pup in his mouth and ran home

"Cute pup," Zira said

"What do you want?" Shenzi barked

"Whoa what's with the attitude?" Zira asked

"Attitude? Banzai said "Have you forgotten what you and your lion buddies did to us?"

Many years ago, when Zira was first banished, she saw it fit to boot the hyenas out of the Outlands, no way a wasteland like that could support two preditors. Of course Shenzi tried to reason with her once good friend. Yet all Zira now cared about was avanging Scar, and that Kovu become the true king. Plus she was upset that the hyenas didn't protect Scar good enough from Simbna.

"I'll admit I...overreacted then," Zira said

"We suffered out there!" Shenzi said "Most of my clan members your lions didn't kill ended up dying anyway. You know what beyond the Outlands? Dessert. Hot, unforgiving dessert! At least the few of us left found this oasis with a bunch of meerkats in it. And they didn't dig holes (poor Ma and Uncle Max). But of course that only lasted so long, then we had to eat bugs. What kind of preditor eats bugs?!"

"Look," Zira said "I didn't come here to gloat or anything, I didn't even know you came back,"

"We heard rumor you died," Banzai said

"We now see they were wrong," Shenzi said

Zira whiped away that remark. And continued to talk

"You mean to say you wish to stay here and not in the Pridelands? Rember how..?"

"Do you rember how your husband turned into something worse than our home?" Shenzi barked "Honesty how did you and him get it off in the first place,"

"He hated your own kids," Banzai added

"Silence!" Zira roared "I won't have you insult my husband, he was a great king! A marvel! A..."

"He killed his own brother," Shenzi said "Didn't you hear him when he admitted to killing Mufasa?"

Zira had taken they cubs to saftly when the fire first started on PrideRock back then

The lioness then remembered everything Simnba had told her. And of course the very ending to it

"I didn't kill Scar. The hyenas did,"

"No..." Zira said now truly seeing how much of life she wasted. How she now basically caused Nuka to die. All because of these hyenas.

"You!" Zira said pouncing right in front of them. "It was you that killed Scar! You're the reason I was banished! You're why Nuka died! You!"

Zira swung her paw at Shenzi and Banzai

Luckly they ducked

Just then the sound of many more hyenas was heard. Ed had gotten the rest of the clan to help out Shenzi and Banzai. Thinking a fight would erupt, and boy was he right.

"Give it up Zira," Shenzi said "You can't win,"

Yet Zira was so full of rage and anger that she didn't care anymore and still charged into battle against the overwelling odds.

In the end though, she ended up like her beloved, hyena chow.

No one in the Pridelands ever found out what happened to Zira. Not even Zazu.

Kovu became the new king, and Vitani found a mate. Also they visited with their former friends/babysitters the hyenas. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were their buddies when Scar ruled. Of course even they would never know that they killed both their parents.

And with all the evil finally gone in the lands, everyone lived happiy ever after

**The end**


End file.
